


Lick

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey goes after what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

.

She’s staring at me again. Eyes wide open. I swear she doesn’t blink as much as a normal person should… not that I’m a very good judge of normal. She’s locking eyes with me, instinctively finding her target right through the mask. Her message is loud and clear… _Look at me._

It shouldn’t be this difficult to comply with her wishes. She can’t see my real face. She has no idea if I’m really looking at her eyes, the wall, her breasts… her breasts. My eyes instinctively find their target. Only long practice causes my mask not to tilt downward and give the game away. Evey’s breasts are small, causing only a vague disturbance beneath her sweater and an equally vague disturbance in my… head. Certain things should never be spoken aloud even in the privacy of my own mind. The risk is too great to contemplate.

Evey, however, is in the risk business. She comes to sit next to me, always a little bit closer than I’m comfortable with, but never close enough for me to move away without giving offense… at least to start with. Risk. She leans in closer still, sliding one hand down my arm before reaching for what she really wants. The same thing she always wants.

Her small hand closes around the object of her desire. She slowly lowers her mouth to it and my eyes follow her every move like a charmed snake.

Her small pink tongue slides out slowly to caress the tip. Always the tip first, experience has taught me. She drags her tongue slowly across the broad expanse, from right to left and pauses. She licks her lips, slyly arching that little tongue along her red top lip and then down over the promising ripeness of her lower lip. Sensations ripen in me that I’d thought long dead before Evey. I hold my breath and wait for what comes next.

Her mouth opens a little more only for her to worry at that lower lip with her teeth. She’s thinking about her next move. What will it be? Perhaps broad strokes with her tongue down the length? Perhaps little nibbles? Perhaps a series of small licks to the underside? I’ve seen them all before. I’ve _felt_ them all.

 _Aaaah_. Licks it is. Again that little pink tongue emerges from between those reddened lips to stage a flurry of attacks across the unsuspecting head. My breathing increases in the face of this sudden onslaught.

She stops dead and I hang suspended on her whim. Slowly, looking up at me, she engulfs it entirely in her hot little mouth. Well as much as she can fit in. The room feels so much warmer now and my carefully tailored clothes suddenly feel too tight. I think, not for the first time, how will I survive this? How will I stop myself from seizing control and pinning her beneath me?

She’s smiling at me. I’m always smiling at her of course, but today the face beneath the mask joins in.

 

“V?”

“Yes, Evey?”

“Would you slide the mixing bowl over here? I’m done with the spoon and I’d like to lick the beaters next.”

.


End file.
